I Guess I Wasn't Sure You Liked Me
by DigiPerson
Summary: Taiora, Maybe later on, or will Draco get in the way of this perfect relationship! R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

No one POV~~~

Sora liked Tai. As long as she remembered she loved Tai. She never said anything, or dated anyone else. Sora turned 16 the day of the prom, which was a week away, and she was waiting for one thing. The thing she always desired, for him to ask her out.

Sora road her bike to school. She straitened her hair, locked her bike in and hurried to biology which was at 9, and the current time was 9:10, which was not very rare. Sora, like Tai, was always late for class.

Sora dashed down the hallway. As she ran she right into someone. Her book bag split open. "Ye- ouch!" The person called. Sora looked at him. It was Tai.

"Oh sorry Sora. Here, let me help you." He said with a smile. He helped Sora to her feet and handed her her books. When she was down, Tai slipped a piece of paper into her biology book.

As Sora ran into class she opened the door. "Sorry, Mr. Franahsaha. I..." Sora said. But then she noticed, Mr. Franahsaha was just standing there. Holding out a detention.

Sora took the detention and slid it into her desk. She opened her book and took out a piece of paper, and read it in her mind.

Dear Sora,   
Hey there! Sora, I got something to ask you, but I want to do it in person. Meet me by the Algebra classroom at lunch. I hope to see you there.   
See ya later,   
Tai

Sora's POV~~~

I looked at the note. I couldn't believe it. I read it again and again until class was over at 10. I was hoping he was going to ask me out. I walked to art class, thinking about meeting Tai at 12:30 thinking about Tai. I was first to art class. Izzy sat down next to me on the left, Matt on the right.

Izzy looked into my face and noticed I was totally zoned out. I imagined kissing Tai, and holding hands, and...

Izzy's POV~~~

Sora sat there looking into outer space. She was humming a song I didn't recognize, probaly because I stopped listening to music after my grades dropped 5%.

Matt pointed at Sora. "What's up with her?" He asked, sounding worried.

I rolled my eyes. "She day dreaming."

"Ah." Matt said. "I'm happy Kimia looked like that when she day dreams."

Matt really rubs it in. He knew my girlfriend and I only meet up once a month. I wish Sandra lived near by. But she seemed close by, because we e-mailed eachother every day.

Tai's POV~~~

I sat in gym class, in my scruffy old Odiba High School uniform. Draco, who I ussaly talked to was looking at me. "Why so quiet?" He asked.

I looked at him. Draco was the one who convinced me to give her the note in the first place. "I decided to ask Sora out." I said in a quiet voice.

"Great job Taichi!" He said. "Best of luck!"   


I could tell by the look on his face he hoped I failed. I know he had a crush on Sora too.   


To Be Continued...


	2. Default Chapter Title

Draco's POV~~~

(Using normal voice-) I vish I could uze my normal aczent. I miss my friendz in ze USSR. No zne knoz I have an aczent what zo eva eczept Zsora and Izzy. They are my bezt friendz. They told ve about ze upsize-down zland in ze sky ven I vos 11. Zsora, Taichi, Izzy, Jo, Kaie, T.K, Matt, and Mimay. They are vorld vamous e-ros.

(Fake accent-) Normally I talk with my fake voice becaue people make fun of me. They think I'm 'Soviet Spy'. Sora likes it when I use my normal voice. She thinks I should be myself. I am myself around her and Izzy, but I would rather not try to get made fun of. Sora is a sweet girl. She's nice, I've had a crush on her for a long time.

Tai could have any girl, he was the most popular kid in school. All the girls wanted him. But he had to like Sora. I wish Taichi could use date another girl, one I didn't like.

Oh great, the bell rang now he's going to meet with Sora.... And I don't want to know what will happen.... I can't screw this up for Tai. He's always been nice to me accepted me into his group... I can't do this to Taichi, or can I...   
  


Tai POV~~~

Ok. I'm 10 minutes early. She'll be here soon. Oh man, here she comes... Here I go...

"Hello Tai, you said you wanted to meet me." She said with a smile. Boy! She's beatiful!

"Um Sora, would you come to the prom with me?" I asked. Boy! I'm a wimp! I couldn't even look her in the eye! She's going to say no...

"Sure." She said, "It's a date." She kissed me on the cheek. "Come on! Don't want to miss lunch. Come on, we can eat together."

"Ok." I said. Yahoo! She said yes! She said yes!   
  


Sora's POV ~~~

Yahoo! I'm going with Tai! I'm going with Tai! This is a dream come true! In a week I would be with Tai. Man! I've never felt this great!   


To Be continued...


	3. Default Chapter Title

Mimi's POV ~~~

I wish I had a date for the prom. I have this boy I like, but I can't seem to get his attention. I think he's friends with Tai... Maybe he can help.

There's Tai and Sora. I'll just ask what his name is and then talk to him, see if he has a date... That sounds like a plan. I walked over and sat next to Sora. "Hey Tai, who's that boy you hang with? The one with brown hair and green eyes." I asked

"Oh. That's Draco. He's over there." Tai said pointing to the last table down and then went back to talking with Sora. "Thanks."

I stood up and walked over to Draco. He was with three other boys. Ok. Here goes nothing...   


Draco's POV ~~~

I was joking with Victor, Jack, and Jeff when they went into a trance. Then, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had brown, waist length hair, was wearing a pink mini-skirt, and blue shirt with spaghetti straps.

"Hey, Draco. I'm..."

Her voice was the most wonderful thing. It was so, so, so... comforting. "An angel." I said with thinking.

She laughed a little. "I'm Mimi. I was wondering..."

I'll ask her to go to the dance. Why ruin Tai's life "Do you have a date for the dance?"

"No."   
  
"Do you want to go to the dance with me." I asked. I hope this works...

"Sure." She said.   
  
  
  


One week later....

Tai's POV ~~~

Here I am. Standing at Sora's door. They thing I've been waiting for since DigiWorld.

"Hi Tai." Sora said. She looked like, well, she looked so beautiful I have nothing to compare to. Her hair was down, she was wearing a long, black dress, had a red flower behind her ear, and a necklace that was a heart shaped ruby.

"Hello. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Come on lets go" I said.   
  


Draco's POV ~~~

Mimi is wonderful. She's sweet, sincere, beautiful.

"Come on let's dance." Mimi called.

We began to dance. Mimi put her head on my shoulder. "You're so nice."

"Thanks. You're the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person I've ever met."   
  


Izzy's POV ~~~

Sandra couldn't make it to town, so I decided not to go to the prom. Anyway, I'm notmuch into dancing anyway. Mom and Dad are out of town so I have th whole house to myself.

Someone nocked at the door. There was Sandra.

"Heh, Izzy." Sandra said.

"Come in."

"How have you been?" Sandra asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"Ok." I said. "What are you doing in town?"

"My parents are at the resterant for their aniversery." Sandra said. "They told me to meet them at 11. I thought I'd stop by."

"You're so beautiful." I whispered. I leaned foward and kissed her. Boy! She can kiss! She and I are ment to be.

"Izzy we're... Izzy Izumu!" My mom called from the doorway.

_I'm doomed_, I thought.


End file.
